Cafuné
by MahNati
Summary: "Definition: the act of tenderly running your fingers through a close person's hair". Or, "On how Robin is tired of having to wait for her boyfriend to make one simple decision and decides to help him choose faster." Chapter 2 is up and is basically a PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate title would be: "On how after so many months of having to write a plot for the Robins' romance, Mah now just decided to write stupid fluff for them".**

 **At least I finally got my obligatory "Story with meaningful foreign language title" out of the way. By the way, "cafuné" is a Brazilian word and has no real translation into English.**

 **(by the way, this didn't go through any beta reading, so be ye warned)**

* * *

"Rob..."

"Hm?"

"Are you done choosing?"

"Not yet."

"But we have been here for hours!"

"Don't exaggerate."

Robin let out an exasperated sigh and went back to sulking in the corner between bookshelves, completely bored out of her mind. Which was kind of an accomplishment for someone who adored going to bookstores. But even her love for bookstores could turn into annoyance when she had already decided on what she would buy and the only thing that stopped her from purchasing her books and leaving was her boyfriend's indecision on what HE would buy.

Robin let out another sigh and clutched the books in her hand tighter.

"I won't take long, I promise," Rob said as he took two books, one about the anthology of Pokemon fauna and another about the history of the Smash Hotel, and tried to decide between them.

"You already said that half an hour ago!" she whined. "Pick one already and let's go. I still want to have lunch before my match with Mario begins."

"Sure, sure, just a moment."

 _Just a moment, just a moment._

Robin huffed.

She had to do something to make him decide quicker. Or at the very least, pass the time in a way that didn't involve browsing through books that she has already rejected.

A wicked smile appeared on her lips as an idea formed in her mind. Oh, that would do just perfectly! She settled the book she was carrying at the top of one of the shelves and silently walked behind Rob. Not once did he realize that she was now this close to him. The poor thing.

Still with that wicked smile, Robin started to tenderly run her fingers through Rob's feathery white locks. Rob immediately tensed up from the sudden action and almost dropped the two books on the floor, and the smile Robin bore on her lips soon transformed into one of satisfaction.

"R-R-Robin… W-What are you doing?" he whispered, unable to shift from his position.

"Rob, did you use a new conditioner on your hair?" Robin asked, casually, as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "It feels even softer than before."

"N-No..."

"Uh, I could swear something's different," she hummed. "It feels so nice."

Rob didn't answer her as he suddenly became too engrossed on the pleasent sensation to react to anything else. He could feel her fingers traveling up and down his scalp, going from the back of his head to the nape, sometimes with an occasional nail just slightly scratching his skin, enough to send shivers down his spine. Sometimes her thumb and middle finger would keep making little circles just behind his ear, before going back to going up and down through his scalp.

Robin simply enjoyed transforming him into putty under her touch. Despite not being able to see it clearly, she just knew his knees were almost giving up on sustaining his weight. That's what he got for being so indecisive. This was her ultimate punishment and Rob didn't know how to get away from it. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy as she continued caressing his hair and occasionally giving a very gentle tug on some of his locks.

Her touch was just so soothing… He might just fall asleep.

"So have you decided on what book you want yet?" she purred in his ear.

And make her stop what she was doing? Of course not!

"No…" he let out an involuntary sigh. "Not yet."

She looked around her just to make sure there was no one in sight and, once realizing that they were completely alone in the aisle, she leaned over just enough her nose was barely touching the back of his neck, lips almost brushing its base.

"Choose one already."

"It's too difficult," he murmured.

 _Suit yourself_ , she thought.

Robin began scraping her teeth on his skin, all while still caressing his hair. That certainly woke him up. And for the second time at that moment, Rob almost dropped the books.

"R-Robin..." he stuttered, feeling that his breathing was getting slightly heavier than before. "Now that's just cruel..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she purred without taking her teeth off from his skin.

Oh, she couldn't be more grateful that Rob was wearing more casual clothes instead of his battle attire. The collar vest he usually wore would definitely get in the way.

As for Rob, he didn't know if he should feel extremely relaxed or extremely hot. He was in such a dilemma on what he should be feeling that he couldn't even think about moving. And if he couldn't move, Robin would continue doing what she was doing and just make things worse. Or better. He didn't know. All he could do was concentrate on the feeling of her teeth on his skin, her breath on his neck and her fingers on his hair.

He wanted more. He didn't even care if someone might walk in and wonder just what was going on between them. He just wanted more of what she was doing and spend the entire day like this.

But just as he conformed with the trap that his girlfriend had set for him, she suddenly stopped everything that she was doing and stepped away from him.

"Uh?"

Rob's eyelids opened as if he just got out of a trance.

No, she couldn't be serious about stopping _now_!

"H-Hey, I was enjoying that!" Rob protested, getting slightly embarrassed that said protest sounded a lot more like whining.

"None of this would have happened if you just decided on a book to buy already," Robin smirked.

"You're too cruel!"

"And you are too indecisive."

Rob just ended up slamming the Smash Hotel history book back into the shelve and stormed off to the cashier, face still flustered and hot from the constant teasing, leaving Robin behind to calmly pick the book she was going to buy back and follow him right after that.

Well, that sure was interesting, though she felt kind of bad for leaving Rob hanging there after so much teasing.

She would make sure to finish the job once they got back to their room.

* * *

 **I'll never let go of this ship, Jack. I'll never let go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks LegitElizabethWWEFan for suggesting a chapter where the Robins do the do and help me get out of my comfort zone. Also, thanks for nicsp for helping me out with my writing and grammar. Anyway, have some (not so) shameless PWP/Fluff with Porn chapter. Enjoy… I hope.**

* * *

Robin let out a content sigh as the droplets of water fell over her, washing away the sweat and dirt from today's battles, as well as the shame she felt for losing to Palutena because she had overused her Elwind tome when she was going to recover. To be fair, she had won two out of the three battles she had, so that shouldn't get much into her head.

Now that she thought about it, that had been an atypical day. Not that she would complain. She liked having more than one battle per day. It made her felt a lot more useful, as well as it gave her more reasons to be angry at Master Hand for giving her a lower paycheck than Rob.

Speaking of Rob, she hadn't seen him since after they have finished having lunch, when she had to leave him to go fight Mario. Where could he possibly be? She would probably call him after she finished showering.

Once she finished showering, Robin wrapped a white towel around her body and left the bathroom, wondering where she put her hair drier. Her search didn't last long, however, as she saw Rob standing by her bed's side, holding the white hair drier in his hand as if he had just stumbled upon it. When did he arrive? And what were the chances that he would hold in his possession the object she wanted the most at the moment?

"Hey, Robin," he gave her a smile. "Took you a while to leave the shower, didn't it?"

"Where were you?" Robin asked instead. "Haven't seen you the whole afternoon."

"Around," he simply answered, passing the hair drier from one hand to another. "I actually spent the afternoon with Lucario. His meditation lessons are surprisingly effective."

"Oh, I see," she pointed at the object in his hand. "So can you give me back my drier?"

Rob just gave her a sweet, yet strange, smile, one that made Robin wonder if she should smile back or just ask what the hell was going on in his head.

"I have a better idea," he said, tapping the bed by his side. "Sit down and let me dry your hair for you."

"What? Are you serious?" she asked, almost chortling at the idea. "Rob, do you even know how to use one of these? You never dry your hair. And that's why it always end up looking like this when you wake up!"

"Then it's a good time to start learning, isn't it?"

"Rob, why are you so interested?"

"Can't I do something nice for you every once in a while?"

Robin stopped to ponder the situation for a bit, but ended up agreeing with him. Besides, she could always start reading one of the books she bought recently while she waited for him to finish. So with a shrug of her shoulders and after grabbing the first book from her "to read" pile by the desk, she sat down on the bed, being immediately followed by Rob, who sat cross-legged behind her.

She sighed as the gust of hot air began to blow on her damp hair, feeling only slightly annoyed by the loud sound the device made because of it. Robin probably would never get used to that horrible sound, but it was easy to tune the noise out once she got to read her book while Rob continued his work.

She had to admit, that felt rather nice. Rob was handling her hair in a surprisingly gentle manner, being too careful to not overheat her scalp, while at the same time taking his time to dry her locks separately, so her hair would be as straight and smooth as possible. And to think she doubted that he would even be able to hold the thing right. She couldn't feel more relaxed at the moment. So she just kept reading while he took care of her.

However, as the minutes passed by, Robin could feel her mind slipping away from the book in her hands, preferring to concentrate on his touch instead. She could feel how his fingers would accidentally touch her scalp every once in a while, lightly brushing on her skin before going back to her hair again.

She noticed a little too late how those accidental touches became more and more frequent. At that point he didn't use the brush anymore, he just combed her white locks with his fingers as he continued to use the hair drier on her. It was getting really hard to concentrate like that.

Robin let out an accidental purr.

"You liking this?" Rob asked in amusement.

"Mm… yeah..." she mumbled. "It's good..."

Rob didn't even bother with hiding his grin at that response (not that Robin would be able to see it anyway). She probably already knew about his intentions, but didn't seem to show

"I'm almost done here," he said.

"No, you're not. I'm sure you're not..." Robin murmured.

Rob turned off the hair drier and set it aside, but not once did he stop combing her hair. He pushed some chunks to the side, revealing her bare neck and shoulders. Without saying a word, he leaned over and placed his thin lips over her skin, trailing languish kisses along her neck and shoulder blade, making Robin squirm a bit from where she sat.

"Is this revenge for what I did to you earlier?" she asked and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he gave a playful smile.

"Liar," she hummed, a small smile appearing on her lips. "You are such a liar..."

"And you are too cruel," he answered in-between kisses. "Turning me on like that at the bookstore… Just to leave me hanging there..."

"It was worth it."

He began to graze his teeth on her neck, taking turns between sucking and nipping on her skin as his hands now ran up and down her bare arms. Robin could feel her breathing getting heavier and her heart beating faster with every kiss, with every little bite he gave. He knew exactly which spots to hit to drive her crazy and he was taking full advantage of this. Robin's face couldn't feel any hotter than it was the moment.

"Rob, I think you've had enough of your revenge," Robin said as she tried to not give him the satisfaction of getting a moan out of her. Not this early, anyway.

"And what about you?" he playfully asked. "Have you had enough?"

"...No," she admitted. Robin then turned around so she could face him better, "Not really, no. This is far from enough."

She tugged on his shirt and brought him into a slow kiss at first, taking her sweet time to taste his lips Robin should have known that deep that all of that had just been a very ridiculous excuse for him to have his vengeance on her for what she did earlier, but maybe that was for the best. She did promise that she would finish the job, didn't she?

Though, at this point, the one who seemed to be a lot more eager to finish the job was him. Rob grabbed a good chunk of her hair and deepened the kiss, licking her lips and tongue invading her mouth once she granted him entrance. She could feel little sparks of excitement bursting through her body every time their tongues touched and didn't even notice when he pulled her towards him so she could lie on his stomach. He then turned her over so he could be on top.

Rob kept switching from kissing her jawline and her neck, getting more and more excited with every little moan he got from his girlfriend. She kept running her fingers up and down his back, raising her leg just a bit so it would rub on his lower regions, teasing him just enough so he would get even more worked up.

And while that position was all fine and well, Robin realized that maybe, just _maybe_ , she was feeling more impatient than she thought.

"R-Rob," she called, her voice barely a whisper. "Could you maybe… hurry up?"

Rob stopped everything that he was doing and gave her a playful look.

"Someone's a little eager tonight," he teased as he cupped her cheek with her hand.

"It's your fault," she blushed and avoided eye contact. "You know my neck is my weak spot."

"Alright, alright," he casually said, sitting on her lap. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

He carefully unwrapped her white towel, leaving her entire body exposed. Rob drank in the sight below him, admiring every curve in his lover's body, her blushing delicate face and how her long white hair sprawled all over, but not for long enough so she could wonder what was taking him so long. Gods, she was gorgeous! He couldn't wait to unravel her with his touch.

Rob's hands traveled through her body, passing over her shoulders, her breasts, going over to her navel and finally resting over her inner thighs. He could feel Robin squirm again as he lovingly stroke them and looked at her face just to see her expression. She stared at him with eager dark brown eyes, wondering what he was going to do from there.

"You okay there?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Never been better," she smiled.

"Then tell me what you want."

"I… think you already know," she blushed and gave him a sheepish smile.

Of course he knew, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy hearing her begging for attention and love. Still, he didn't feel like making her beg, if only because he was already satisfied with how cute she looked when she acted all shy like that, so he didn't waste any more time in giving what she wanted.

Robin moved over to the head of the bed, her elbows resting on the pillow, while Rob kept trailing sloppy kisses down her body until his head rested between her now spread legs. With a lick of his lips, he then began to slowly lick her entrance, playing with her most sensitive spots in order to steal the loudest moans out of her. His hands firmly gripped on her hips so she wouldn't twist and trash them around and make his job harder, since he knew from experience that Robin could become quite... agitated in moments like those.

"A-Ahh… Rob..." she panted as another wave of pleasure ran through her body.

Robin wanted to buck her hips up, to get more friction out of his tongue, but his hands held her firmly to the bed, leaving her at his total mercy…

And she was loving every moment of it.

However, just because she couldn't move her hips, that didn't mean she couldn't move her arms. In a silent attempt to guide and motivate him, Robin reached out for his head and started to stroke his short, soft hair, alternating between slowly and gently massaging his scalp, to firmly grasping chunks of his hair, mostly when he hit a sweet spot with his tongue.

It was almost as if he had a natural talent for oral. Rob always got flustered when she would mention this to him, so she only did it when she was in the mood to mess with him. She had the feeling he enjoyed doing that to her a lot more than he let on. How else would she explain how enthusiastic he became whenever he went down on her?

Robin's panting became heavier and her moans got louder as he went on. Rob absolutely loved slowly breaking her like that, to hear her getting progressively louder and louder the more he went on. Robin usually restrained her voice as much as she could, but when he made her reach this state, he would get nothing but sweet moans and pleas.

"R-Rooob… Gods, t-this feels s-so good..."

Her legs twitched as she her hips were being held in place, making it hard for her grind against him. So she just kept tugging at his hair harder and harder. For a moment she feared she might actually be hurting him, but all it took was an actual moan of pleasure from him to make her worries go away.

Oh, he was enjoying this alright. It was a wonder how he hasn't even touched himself up at this point.

As her voice raised a few pitches, Rob realized that his lover was very close to climaxing. She never actually announced it, but he could notice it very well. He decided to move one hand from her hips and insert two fingers inside of her just get the job done faster. Rob knew he was not the best at this department, but Robin was so on the edge that just about anything would probably do. He quickly pumped them in and out, not even bothering teasing her anymore by slowing down. He wanted to hear her climax and he wanted it now.

With her hips finally free from his grasp, Robin finally was able to move it freely as she wished and grind against his hand, creating a steady rhythm enough to drive her lust up the wall.

That was all too much for her. Robin could a surge of heat forming just below her stomach, a wave of both pleasure and slight pain that grew each slow second that passed that made her for a moment lose mind completely.

"Aaah… AH, haaaah… _Robin!_ A-Ahhh… O-Oh, GODS _!_ " she cried out. She bit her lower lip, trying to restrain her voice as much as she could. As much as Robin just wanted to cry Rob's name out over and over again, they still were in their hotel room. She had no idea how thick the walls of the hotel were, but she would not take risks. The last thing she wanted was for some random Smasher or Mii to hear their lovemaking.

Honestly now, that would be so rude.

Rob didn't dare stop his movements now, not with the sweet sounds of his girlfriend climaxing. He had to admit that he almost came at that point too, which only made the pain in his trousers grow more. He was still fully clothed and by _gods_ he felt like he was on the edge too. His underclothes, and maybe even his panting were probably a mess a by now.

Her orgasm latest only for a few seconds, but it was enough leave her panting heavily in the mattress, taking her sweet time to recover from her high. Rob got up from his position and kneeled between her legs, admiring the shine her face showed.

"Robin?" Rob called her, also panting heavily. "You okay?"

"Haaaah… Never been… better..." she panted, slowly sitting up to meet his dark eyes. "You were really rougher than usual."

"I-Is that a good thing?" he asked, worried that he might have accidentally hurt her. "I mean..."

"I loved it," she gave him a warm smile and leaned over him, planting a loving kiss on his moist lips. "It was amazing. You're amazing."

Rob let out a sharp gasp as Robin's hand went over to his panting and gently pressed on his hardened bulge.

"But I know you well, Rob," she whispered in his ear. "I know you're on the edge yourself. Let me take care of you."

She pulled him closer to her, peppering his lips with small kisses as she rolled him over so she could now be on top. Rob tried helping her getting rid of his pants, a little too heated up and impatient to be of actual help. After a while, she actually managed to pull down his pants, as well as his small-clothes, and his erection sprang free. Robin rested on her stomach and rested her lips just above his cock, licking them once or twice before giving a try at licking the tip.

She hesitated for a moment, as if wondering how to proceed, and that was enough to make Rob to lift her chin up, earning a confused look from her.

"You don't want to do this," he said in a gentle manner. "You don't need to bother, Robin."

Truth be told, Robin never liked doing oral that much. She always got lost at what to do with her mouth and rarely managed to please Rob with it. Still, she wanted for him to feel good too. She was still feeling rather sensitive from her orgasm, so she decided to take other measures.

Before Rob could say anything, she kneeled between his legs and her hand took a hold on his shaft, leaning over him in order to plant a kiss on his neck.

He let out a gasp as she started to pump him slowly, going from the base to the tip. There really was no need to take things that slow, as she knew Rob was already worked up as he was. She just did it because, even though she wanted to return the favor and make him feel good, she also just loved to tease him every once in a while.

"R-Robin..." he let out a low moan, trying to grind against her hand, but failing to do so from the position they were in. He just wasn't getting enough friction yet what she gave him was just enough to make him want more. "Robin… Ahhh, if you could just… hurry up!"

Gods, he was desperate and she knew it! She was doing that on purpose!

"I'm just treating you with the utmost care..." she whispered, grinning from ear to ear as she continued to kiss and lick his neck.

She could be so cruel sometimes… And he just knew what she wanted him to do in order to get what he wanted.

"Robin, oh... please..." he begged, not even ashamed of it anymore. " _Please_..."

"Hmm..."

Robin's free hand snaked its way under his shirt, gingerly rubbing his abdomen up and down, sometimes just lightly scratching his soft skin and sending shivers down his spine. Rob's pants became heavy as she picked up the pace. Unlike Robin, he was managing to keep his voice low and quiet, letting out only husky groans as he called her name over and over.

And Rob loved every moment of it.

With a loud grunt, Rob arched his back as best as he could and reached his climax. Robin winced a bit as she could feel his warm seed splaying on her stomach and chest, cursing a bit as she realized that she would definitely need another bath after that. Rob on the other hand didn't move an inch, taking his time to recover, his head still feeling light after his orgasm. And to think this all started because he wanted some payback for what Robin had done to him at the bookstore…

"I love you," he heard Robin say, right before she leaned over him so the two would lie down.

"Love you too, Robin."

They stood there in a comforting silence for a good couple of minutes, their heavy breathing and the light sound of the room's air-conditioner being the only thing the could hear.

"...I think I need another shower," Robin commented.

"What are you…?" Rob said, gesturing for her to sit up.

Oh, right. Her chest and stomach were not exactly in the cleanest state.

"I guess we both need a shower," Rob admitted.

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, yeah, your shirt is dirty, but..."

Robin tilted her head as she saw Rob taking off his shirt and throwing it aside. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as he suddenly ran his index and middle finger over her chest and stomach, so he could take some of his own semen and place it on his chest.

"Nope, I really need a shower as well," he gave her a cheesy grin.

Robin buried her face on her hands, wanting to laugh at just how ridiculous he was being. But she would play along. Like always.

It wasn't as if she was no stranger to coming up with ridiculous excuses like those as well.

"Well, then," Robin said as she got up from the bed, pulling a very willing Rob with her towards the bathroom. "No reason in making each other wait, right?"

They entered the bathroom and slammed it shut.

* * *

 **I just like to imagine both Robins like to get in a heated competition to see who can get the most ridiculous excuse to seduce each other. Rob wins only by a small margin because he does it more frequently, but Robin make sit up for quality.**

 **In the end, they are both dorks.**


End file.
